


Oiran

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—地產家大公子與花魁—賀KANZAI BOYA首日13萬！！！—
Kudos: 2





	Oiran

01

奈良地產大戶堂本家大公子來到了江戶經商，白天與買方談妥價位後受到招待來到了吉原遊廓。  
他聽到了這裡的人們如何讚美一位花魁的美貌與多才多藝，如何感嘆那名花魁是多麼稀有。  
前幾年的一次花魁道中首次見到那位花魁的樣貌，之後就很難見到了。  
那一次路邊擠滿了想一窺面容的人潮，聽說從來沒有這麼誇張的圍觀人群過。  
甚至聽說沒有什麼人能夠與那位花魁會面三次，大多有錢的人都只得到會面一次的機會，之後付出再多的金錢也無法打動那位花魁。

重度顏控的堂本剛十分好奇這位花魁的真面目。

02

說說我們堂本大公子堂本剛，雖然是個重度顏控，但從來不曾招過遊女，就算在應酬的場合，也頂多只會找藝者過來表演助興而已。  
他得跟難搞的客人斡旋，得端著經商的面孔陪笑，雖然他做起來得心應手，但是實際上心裡面更渴望文雅的對談、心靈的交流，而非聽著那些男人低俗的笑鬧與下流的思想。

他很好奇是什麼樣的花魁能夠如此有名氣，甚至是不賣身的情況下還能獲得如此多的青睞。  
這次交易的買方很上道的老早替他打點好了所屬的茶屋，當天晚上就能夠與花魁獲得第一次的會面機會。

03

當堂本剛坐在淡雅的和室內等著花魁登場的時候感覺到了一絲說不清道不明的緊張。  
而花魁進屋的時候更是讓他直接愣在了當場。  
在花魁面前，連美這個字彷彿都遜色了。  
細長的雙眼、烏黑且大的瞳孔、輕抿的薄唇、凜冽的下顎線、在潔白的粉底之下透出的左臉上一顆淡痣，就連走路的步伐都優雅有氣質。  
大紅色的和服披掛了三層的外襯，從大紅色內裡到淡紫色的薄紗披在手臂上長長的拖曳在身後，暗金色的勾邊與圖案更加襯托出了那張臉華貴的氣質。  
原本低垂的頭慢慢抬了起來，眼神掃視了一圈，在堂本剛的臉上稍稍駐足，然後再微微欠身坐下。  
堂本剛被看了那一眼就臉紅了。

04

堂本剛因為美人當前為了掩飾緊張就多喝了幾口酒，結果整個人都傻哩巴嘰的坐在那邊傻笑。  
臉頰紅通通的在原地暈暈的晃著身子，富士山一般的唇微張吐露著熱氣，看起來十分可人。  
身旁的買方辰巳看見堂本剛這樣可愛的樣子哪忍得住，手一伸就要搭在他大腿上。

“錚錚”

三味線急促的顫音將眾人的注意力拉回了花魁身上，同時也將堂本剛鬆散的意志抓了回來。  
花魁淡淡的瞥了一眼辰巳，然後微微的勾了勾唇角，別人看起來感覺像是一個不經意的媚眼，但辰巳本人卻有已經被千刀萬剮的錯覺，出了滿身冷汗。

05

堂本剛乘著酒意把心裡問題給問出口：“花魁桑叫什麼名字啊？”  
所有人都震驚的轉頭看向他，因為這位花魁從來不回答任何人的問題，不僅不回答還有可能會因為問題的內容而冷臉卻不失禮數的離去。  
當花魁放下手中的三味線的時候大家都以為惹人家生氣了，結果花魁卻是拿了身旁的紙筆寫了字，摺好之後站起來走到堂本剛身旁遞給他。  
是直接遞，並沒有經過身旁的新造。  
從袖口露出的骨節分明的手捻著薄薄紙張，堂本剛羞澀的接過那張紙，然後視線追著那手指停留在花魁的唇上。  
朱唇與蒼白指尖形成一個十字。

06

堂本剛基本不太有印象自己是怎麼回到家的。  
一方面是因為酒醉，另一方面實在是被花魁的美給震驚到了。  
就著顫巍巍的燭光一看那張有摺痕的紙。  
“光”  
上面就這一個字。  
這真是一個適合的名字啊...

07

之後堂本剛去茶屋交涉的時候對方卻意外的並不刁難他，也沒讓他付巨額的款項，簡單的就約到了光。  
茶屋的主人聽到他直接說出了光這個名字的時候還明顯怔住了，然後一改高傲的態度很快就著手安排下一次的會面。

堂本剛發現光並不會有很盛大的遊行，而是低調的前往，這點就跟一般的花魁不一樣，也難怪上次會聽說很難見到。  
第二次的會面非常安靜祥和，堂本剛跟光都非常享受在寧靜的房間內飲茶、看著窗外發呆、低頭看看書、撥弄一下琴。他們簡直一拍即合，不用過多的言語都能了解彼此的感受。

08

很快就來到第三次會面，堂本剛居然約成功三次的消息不脛而走，好幾個人都去拜訪堂本剛，想一求他得到美人青睞的方法。  
但他說的實話都沒人信。  
“我什麼也沒做啊…就是一起喝茶看書…”  
“怎麼可能！！之前這樣做的人也是一點用也沒有啊！”  
堂本剛只能苦笑。  
他真的覺得跟光就像是一條線牽著，很投緣。  
而且怎麼說呢…  
他覺得光的美很特別，很堅毅，也不是單純的女性的感覺，有時候舉手投足又特別帥氣。  
這種反差的氣質完全戳中了他的萌點。

09

堂本剛在第三次會面前喝了些酒，畢竟是難得來一趟江戶，有很多想跟奈良地產家大公子吃個飯攀點關係的人，再三推託之下也得跟著喝兩杯。  
見到光的時候他已經微醺了。  
照理說要見三次面之後才會成為馴染(熟客)，但光卻已經準備了一雙刻著堂本剛的名字的筷子。  
堂本剛怔怔的看著那副筷子。  
“為什麼？為什麼對我這麼好？”

光沒說話，應該說，沒人聽過光開口說話。  
光在紙上寫了幾個字，遞給堂本剛。  
—因為從我們見面的時候我就感覺到了命運。

10

超！絕！心！動！

堂本剛本來就暈呼呼的，被這情話一撩更是為了掩飾緊張又喝了面前的酒水。  
然後倒在了花魁的腿上傻笑。

唔…為什麼這枕頭躺起來這麼結實？  
撫摸自己臉的這雙手好溫暖…好有骨感…怎麼還有點粗糙？

他睜開眼想仔細看清楚究竟是誰，看到的是已經散成好幾個殘影的光正認真地看著他。  
然後越靠越近。  
唇與唇相貼。

11

這是第一次讓堂本剛想跟人發展更進一步的關係，所以他欣然地接受了這個有點乾燥的唇。  
兩人第一次靠這麼近，一股雄性的氣味鑽進了被酒精麻痺的鼻子內。  
一雙大手在堂本剛身上游移點火，很快就讓他起了反應。  
迷迷糊糊的伸手勾住光的脖子，手指在頸側婆娑。

嗯？這脖子上的突起是怎麼回事？  
為什麼光跟自己接吻的時候不小心發出的隱忍的聲音那麼低沉？  
為什麼光脫了自己的衣服之後把自己壓在了身下？  
為什麼開始開拓自己後面的那個地方？

等到被一個熾熱堅硬的物體抵在了自己的後方，堂本剛才後知後覺的發現自己要被吃乾抹淨了，而對方還是同性。

“光…？”  
“我的本名叫做光一。”

搭配著這個好聽的低沉嗓音，堂本剛感受到自己身體被撐開了。  
老早被前戲給挑逗的渾身軟渾身燥熱的剛舒服的腳趾都蜷縮了起來。

12

堂本剛是在一個結實的懷中醒來的。  
他的臉壓在那人隆起的胸肌上，而對方的左手攬著自己的肩膀，下巴靠在自己頭頂睡的正香。

他不知道究竟該先震驚光居然、哦不，是光一！他居然是男的！  
還是先震驚男的可以長這麼漂亮？！不對這不是重點！  
他被男的給睡了！而且居然還這麼舒服！不對這也不是重點！！

雖然心中瘋狂崩潰，但表面上卻是一副完全沒動搖的樣子，只有無意識中晃動的腳腳出賣了他的心情。  
不過雖然他很驚訝，卻沒有憤怒的感覺，畢竟他喜歡光一的心情不是假的，這跟他是什麼性別沒有關係。

“你醒啦？”

剛睡醒的嗓音略帶沙啞，抬頭看到的是素顏的光一，卸妝了之後的男性樣子反而更好看了。  
這也太性感了吧！！！  
堂本剛第一次這麼氣憤自己是顏控，這不就會被吃得死死的嗎？！

13

“對不起嘛…我真的不是故意要騙你的…”  
堂本剛故意背對光一，光一一邊道歉一邊從背後環住剛緊緊抱在懷裡。

操！！這樣還怎麼生氣得下去！！！！

堂本剛再度氣憤自己的顏控。  
光一訴說著自己是如何一見鍾情，然後就不知道為什麼講一講兩人就吻上了，然後又不知道為什麼堂本剛又被放倒嗯嗯啊啊了。

14

在兩人沐浴完親親我我的躺在床上抱在一起的時候，堂本剛忍不住開始思考究竟每天得氣自己多少遍？  
“別親了…煩…”  
堂本剛把那個不停騷擾自己的臉推開。  
“哦…”  
光一也不惱，反而臉上堆出一個大大的融雪笑。

…所以說究竟要怎麼對這個人生氣得起來？！

15

“Tsuyo你在想什麼？”  
“我在想…要不要把你贖出去？”  
“啊不用擔心，錢的話我有，而且我想走就可以走了。”  
“……？你這是預謀好的嗎？”  
“……這是命運。”

堂本剛實名懷疑光一就是算準了他會來才接客的！！！然而他卻沒有證據！！

16

後來才知道其實堂本剛第一次來的那一天剛好光一的姊姊惠生病了，但又真的不能推掉委託，只好偷偷讓長的很像的弟弟代替她。  
但見這一次的會面卻讓光一一見傾心，後面只要聽說是堂本剛要來，光一就會去纏著惠讓他代班，還因此被惠嘲笑了好久。  
“所以就說是命運嘛…你都不知道偷偷混進去有多辛苦…還有那些禮儀什麼的…”光一把臉埋在被子裡悶悶地說。  
堂本剛一邊毫無良心的大笑一邊把光一拉近自己懷中給他一個安撫的抱抱。  
結果某人就趁勢愉快的嘬胸胸種起草莓來了。

17

後來光一辭掉了在茶屋的工作，愉快的跟著堂本家大公子一起回到奈良。  
不知道是究竟是用什麼方式說服了堂本家的父母成功的入了贅改名叫堂本光一。  
在這之後堂本大公子外出應酬都有人幫忙擋酒，如果有場合指定只能攜帶女伴的時候還會看到被迫穿上華麗的和服的“光子”陪同。

再也沒有女性有膽子接近堂本剛，當然也沒有男性有這個膽子。  
畢竟，嘿，只要看過堂本光一有一次差點直接捏斷有一位覬覦堂本剛的混血男子的肋骨，你就不敢有雄心豹子膽了。  
(更何況你會發現堂本剛完全沒有要阻止光一的打算，只會笑吟吟的站在一旁看他旦那吃醋，一副很享受的樣子)

END  
\----------------------------

我好想看大爺穿一次華麗的花魁裝啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
然後看完大爺的看吱喲穿嘿嘿嘿嘿！  
腦洞源自於@堂本云共享 的娃以及跟@何年も🎮💰的討論！  
BOYA們真的太甜了嗚嗚嗚嗚！！  
我愛他們！！！  
\\(//∇//)\


End file.
